Various rack systems are known for securing objects on truck beds, trailer beds and the like. However, the rack systems known in the prior art have significant limitations. For instance, in most cases the rack systems are designed for use in securing only a particular type of vehicle, such as an all terrain vehicle (ATV) or snowmobile, or only a particular type of equipment such as a lawnmower or generator. Utilizing these rack systems known in the prior art to secure cargo having a wide variety of shapes is either a cumbersome process or not possible at all. While the prior art devices fulfill their particular objectives, none provide a transport rack as disclosed herein. The present invention addresses the need for a transport rack that may be reliably and easily utilized to secure vehicles and equipment having a wide variety of shapes.
From the foregoing it may be seen that heretofore, no one has adequately provided a transport rack for use in securing cargo of various shapes and sizes onto the bed of a pickup truck or trailer. A need exists for a transport rack that is easy to use and that overcomes the limitations of the prior art rack systems, thereby encouraging the use of the transport rack to safely and conveniently transport cargo on the bed of a pickup truck or trailer.